


Behind Rainbow Eyes

by SacredWarrior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Parenting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, High School, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mental Anguish, Murder, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Physical Abuse, Police Brutality, References to Depression, Sexual Abuse, Stalking, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredWarrior/pseuds/SacredWarrior
Summary: Rebecca Morgan (or Recca as she prefers to be called) is starting a new life after her father remarries and gains custody of her. Along the way, she meets three boys, each suffering from their own problems, and forms a fast friendship with them. Will their troubles make or break them as they venture through life together?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story I came up with randomly and hopefully it'll turn into a great adventure! Is it bad that I was listening to Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit while writing this?

“Embrace the glorious mess that you are.” – Elizabeth Gilbert

“Recca! Earth to Recca! Our flight is gonna leave soon! Hurry up!” I groaned in annoyance as my father yelled for me. Did he have to be so damn loud? We’re in an airport where saying the word bomb makes people think you’re a terrorist. As for Recca, that’s what most people call me. Others call me Revy and yes that’s a reference to what you’re thinking about. My real name is Rebecca. Rebecca Jeanne Morgan. Since your nosy ass has so many questions, you’re probably gonna ask where I’m going and why I’m moving.

Long story short: I’m moving from California to Colorado to live with my dad and his new wife. Why? Because my mother is an abusive, disgusting cunt. I had to live with her for so long after my dad dumped her sorry ass (for another woman no less) because of how bitter she was and her overall shitty personality in general. But when I turned 16, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I began recording her abusive tirades and documented every bad thing that she did to me. Not to mention her constant boyfriends that would try to get fresh with me. The side of my face still hurts every time I think of the time she hit me with a liquor bottle and yes it shattered when it made contact with my skin. Luckily I had my now ex-boyfriend who patched me up and took care of my injuries after taking pictures of them.

Fast forward to a year later, I managed to contact my dad and showed all of the evidence I had documented. This lead to us going to court and my dad finally getting custody of me. My mom was put in jail where she belongs and as for my boyfriend, we broke up when he graduated high school but it was fun while it lasted and there were no hard feelings between us. Thank God too because I don’t need drama like that in my life. 

Now here we are boarding an hour and a half flight, getting ready to start a new life. “Have you ever been to Colorado Recca?” Enter my new stepmother Kira. She’s a cop and so far I really like her. She’s everything that my mother wasn’t and while I’m not fully ready to open up to her (or anyone for that matter), I’m glad that my dad upgraded and married a woman who actually deserves him. 

“No I haven’t. I haven’t really been outside of California.” I know, I know. How pathetic was that? But what’d you expect from someone who grew up in a fucked up home? Not really wanting to continue this small talk, I took out my phone and put my headphones on. Time to go into my own little world and ignore everyone else around me. Goodbye California, Hello Colorado. My old life is ending and my new one is just beginning. Little did I know, I was in for probably the wildest ride of my life.


	2. Chapter 1

“Home sweet home!” “There’s nothing sweet about it. It all sucks.” “Don’t be such a downer Zaney!” “Quit calling me that damn it!”

“Alright you two knock it off. I’d like to have some peace and quiet for the whole flight if you don’t mind?”

Enter me, Emerson Reynolds and my two best friends Conner Anderson and Zane Pierce. We went to California for Comic-Con and had an absolute, fucking blast! We even met a few voice actors and celebrities while we were there and have the pictures and autographs to prove it! But that’s for another time.

While I was boarding the plane, I noticed a girl sitting by one of the windows in the back. She was listening to music on her phone and was very occupied on her 3DS. If only my romantic situation wasn’t so complicated. She looks more like Zane’s type anyways. But there’s no law against talking to her right?

I quickly approached the seat and gently tapped her seat, the result being her jumping a bit and removing her headphones. “Excuse me miss. But is anyone sitting here?” The mystery girl looked up at me, her eyes a bit wide with shock but at the same time I could also tell that she was a bit annoyed. “Be my guest.” Her tone was exactly the way Zane would sound. Uninterested and giving zero fucks.

I eagerly sat down next to her and noticed that she was playing Mario Kart 7 on her 3DS. Nice! “So what’s your name and what brings you to Colorado? Mine is Emerson and I’m going back home with my friends Conner and Zane who are sitting over there.” They were sitting across from us and Zane looked like he wanted to slap the taste out of Conner’s mouth because he was messing with him so much.

“Name’s Rebecca. People call me Recca or Revy.” “Anime references I see. What brings you to Colorado?” “Moving there with my dad and stepmom. Starting a new life basically.” “Sounds great. My friends and I went to Comic-Con and we’re returning home. Since we’re hopefully the same age, maybe we’ll be going to the same high school? Where exactly are you moving to in Colorado?”

“Colorado Springs.” “We live in Colorado Springs!” Conner’s sudden yell made both of us jump in surprise and Zane smacked him on the back of the head. “Yell out our Social Security numbers while you’re at it dumbass!” “What high school are you going to and what grade are you in?” Geez Conner could you get any more fucking ruder?!

“Doherty High School and I’m gonna be a senior this year.” Before Conner could speak, I quickly interrupted. “So are we! Looks like we’ll be seeing each other around often then.” I flashed Recca one of my award-winning smiles which she returned with a blank stare. “Finally someone who doesn’t fall for your sleazy charms. I like her already.” Zane had a smirk on his face while he laughed at my embarrassment.

The flight went by pretty quickly and before we knew it, we had arrived at the Colorado Springs Airport. “Hey beautiful is it okay if we give you our numbers? Since we’ll be in the same city and all.” “Stop your stupid flirting. You’re taken remember?” Why must you ruin my fun Zane? 

After we exchanged numbers with Recca, we got our luggage and went our separate ways. Since I was the only one out of the three of us with a vehicle and driver’s license, I was pretty much the one who got everyone back and forth. Not that I minded. Conner and Zane put their luggage in the trunk while I put mine in the backseat. My parents bought me a Mercedes Benz for my 16th birthday after I got my license.

“Ready to go home guys?” “No.” I wasn’t surprised considering that Conner and Zane didn’t have very good home lives. Why was that you may ask? You’ll have to wait and find out. It’s not gonna be pretty though. Hell even I have some problems I’m going through. But once we graduate, it’ll all be over.


	3. Chapter 2

~~[Conner](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3a/07/45/3a0745b604504ae544c07dd5eff6fdc4.jpg)~~

Home sweet home. That saying is a big lie. There’s nothing sweet about home. Only bitter and sour. At least in my case. But that won’t be for long. Once I graduate, I’ll be delivered from this hellhole. Emerson stopped the car and my heart dropped. Damn it. Since I was the closest to the airport, I was being dropped off first. “You can stay with one of us you know,” Zane spoke up. “I second that.” Of course Emerson would agree. Their faces held many emotions and I could tell they were worried sick. “Look I know you guys wanna help but you can’t. Once I graduate, I’ll be outta here. I’ll call you guys later alright?” If only I could use this bravado at home.

I gave Zane and Emerson bear hugs before I got my luggage and walked to the front door of where I lived. My hand trembled as I got out my house key and unlocked the door. With sonic speed, I rushed inside and shut it. So far, so good. Maybe I can actually get settled before hell breaks loose. I spoke too soon.

I felt something hit me on the back of my head and my knees buckled instinctively. The scent of liquor hit my nostrils full force and it took everything I had to not gag. I fucking hate that abhorrent smell. “Where the fuck have you been you dirty whore?” I forced myself to turn around and face the one person that made my life a living hell: my father.

“I went to California with my friends Dad.” I kept my tone as even as possible to avoid showing my true feelings towards him. “Those little good-for-nothing faggots? They mean you no good.” My entire body grew searing hot when I heard those words. You can beat me, insult me, spit on me, I don’t give a damn. But when you insult my friends, all bets are off. “What makes you any better? You pathetic, ugly, old drunken bastard!” Every ounce of bitterness and hatred I felt towards this man seeped into my words as I stood tall and stared him down. Damn the consequences!

The next thing I knew, I was slammed against the wall with my dad pummeling me over and over again. “Who do you think you are you little shit? Talking back to me like that! Looks like you still haven’t learned how to respect your elders!” Pain shot into my upper torso and face as the man I was forced to call my father continued to punch and kick me as if I were less than human. I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to get away before I wound up going to the ER again.

I grabbed one of my dad’s nearby empty liquor bottles and hit him so hard that it shattered. I knocked him out. Or maybe it was the alcohol taking its toll on his ass. Without saying a word, I grabbed my things and quickly rushed upstairs to my room. After unpacking and putting everything up, I rushed to the bathroom and thoroughly checked myself. Luckily he didn’t bruise me very badly. Nothing I couldn’t cover up. But I was gonna feel this for quite a while. Nothing a bath couldn’t fix. I walked back into my room and grabbed a pair of sweatpants along with my cell phone before walking back into the bathroom.

I made sure to shut and lock the door. A nice, little salt bath should help with the huge pain I’m feeling. As I prepared everything, my phone rang and I instantly knew who it was. The ringtone was With You by Chris Brown which was what I set for the love of my life: Lilith Cecelia Donovan. I promptly answered the phone and smiled when I heard her angelic voice. She never failed to get me through my day no matter what went down.

“Conner! Are you home yet? Lafayette’s tried to call Emerson but he’s not picking up!” Lafayette was her twin brother and Emerson’s boyfriend. “Yes we’re home and Emerson doesn’t like to use his cell phone while he’s driving. You know how he is about that.” If there was a medal for obeying traffic laws, Emerson would win it three years in a row. “Are you alright?” Lilith’s voice took on a tone that I was very familiar with. She knew about what went down with my dad just like Emerson and Zane did. But they didn’t know all of the details.

I stepped inside of the tub and began to relax, my muscles feeling much less tense than before. Good thing my phone was waterproof. “Yes I’m fine Lily. My dad’s passed out on the couch so don’t worry your pretty little head.” If I told her about what just happened, she would flip her shit, tell everyone, and things would just get even more crazier. I had to deal with this on my own. “Conner. I know you’re trying to ride this out but seriously you need to get out of there while you still have the ability to. Things are gonna get worse from here. I can feel it. Please let us help you. We love you and we’re here for you.” I could hear my darling’s voice crack and my heart along with it.

“I’ll be ok Lilith. I can handle this on my own. This is something I have to deal with by myself. Please don’t cry. Once I graduate, we can start a life of our own together like we planned. Just be patient.” I made my voice as soothing and smooth as I possibly could in an attempt to ease Lilith’s worries. In a desperate attempt to change the subject and lighten the mood, I talked about Comic-Con which luckily worked. Lilith and Lafayette couldn’t come with us because they went to Disney Land with family members. That would’ve been awesome too. Yes I’m a Disney fan and damn proud of it.

After I sent Lilith all of the Comic-Con pictures I took and talked with her a bit more, we exchanged our goodbyes and I got out of the tub. I was still feeling a bit sore but the pain was more of the dull, hollow kind. I put on my sweatpants and put my dirty clothes in the basket I had in my room. Good thing I did my laundry before going to Comic-Con. I’m not calling Emerson or Zane until tomorrow. They’d be far more persistent than Lilith and I can’t handle being grilled by them both.

I settled down in my bed about to fall asleep when I heard my bedroom door open. This was the part that I kept a secret from everyone. The part that I kept locked away in the back of my mind so I wouldn’t relive it over and over again. Feeling my dad’s hands rubbing my back, I turned over and grabbed his wrists. “Fuck off.” That was all I was able to get out before Dad broke out of my grasp and grabbed me by the throat, rendering me speechless and unable to breathe.

“Shut your mouth you filthy pig. Time to make up for lost time.” He forced my sweatpants off and I could feel him stroking me. Before I could black out from lack of oxygen, he let my throat free and pinned me down. I already knew what was coming and had to accept my fate. It’ll all be over soon. I just had to ride it out until then.

 

~~[Zane](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c2/b2/14/c2b2148841429f28999ea3790422e9cc.jpg)~~

  
My house was a few blocks away from Conner’s but there were so many ways to get there that the distance could be shortened in an instant. I couldn’t help but worry about Conner. I knew he was hiding something really bad but he wouldn’t tell us. Yeah I already knew what was going on with his father but there was something more that Conner wasn’t talking about. “He hasn’t called us yet. Lilith talked to him though. Lafayette is going crazy ya know!” Just imagining the guy worrying over Emerson made a chuckle escape my throat. “I’ll call him when I get home. Conner is probably cleaning his dad up like always. I’m sure he’s fine.” Emerson was trying to be hopeful but I could tell that it was faltering big time.

Switching my mind to other things, I began to think about that girl we met on the plane. Recca. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in her. She’s gorgeous and reminds me a lot of myself. I hope to get to know her better as time goes on. I might even call her tonight. “Thinking about Recca? Love at first sight perhaps?” Emerson waggled his eyebrows and laughed, causing me to elbow him in his side.

“No idiot. Love at first sight doesn’t exist. But I have to admit that yes I am thinking about her. I might call her tonight or tomorrow. See where she lives so that way she can ride with us to school.” There was no way in hell that Recca was catching a bus to school now that she was hanging with us! We had to do that before Emerson got his car and it was absolute hell. Just thinking about it made me wanna kill myself.

“We’re here. Have fun talking to your new girlfriend!” Emerson teased with a wink. “Shut up and suck a dick.” “Oh I definitely plan to.” “Too much information dude.” I got my luggage and walked inside. “Welcome home Zane! How was your trip?” Enter my mother. She’s in the U.S. Special Forces and just got promoted to Lieutenant General. She’s one of the toughest women I know and I wouldn’t have her any other way. “It was pretty cool. I had a good time. Where’s Dad and William?” William’s my older brother by four years and Dad’s a retired Marine turned chef. “Your dad’s upstairs and I don’t know where William is. He hasn’t come home since you left.” Sadness and worry filled Mom’s voice and it broke my heart.

To make a long story short, William is basically the problem child. A bad boy if you will. Sure I’m pretty bad myself but he makes me look like an angel. His heart is in the right place but he’s just not legit. To make matters worse, he has a history of depression and has attempted to kill himself. Twice. Something happened to him to make him change but he won’t tell anyone what it is. Just like Conner in a way.

“I’m sure William will be home soon Mom. He can take care of himself. Don’t worry about him.” I was saying those words to myself more than I was saying them to her. No matter how William behaved, he was still my big brother and I loved him. I walked upstairs and unpacked everything in my room before going to find Dad. He was in bed snoring like a locomotive. One of my biggest pet peeves is people who snore incredibly loudly. Seriously?!

I quietly snuck into my parents’ room and surprised Dad by jumping on him. “Wake up solider! Sound off like you got a pair!” I made sure to imitate R. Lee Emery in Full Metal Jacket as I wildly shook my dad and wrestled with him. “Alright, alright I’m up! Your presence is known Zane! Aren’t you a little old for that?” “Consider it revenge for using pots and pans to wake me up in the morning.” “Maybe if you woke up on time for school, I wouldn’t have to do that. How was your trip?” “It was nice. Emerson and Connor had a blast. No William’s not home if you were gonna ask that.” I wasn’t gonna tell Mom and Dad about Recca! That would lead to embarrassment and humiliation.

“You’re hiding something Zane. You’re not fooling anyone. What else happened?” Damn it! I hate it when Dad does that! One thing he knows how to do is read people which can be both a good thing and a bad thing. “We met a girl on the plane. Her name’s Rebecca but she prefers to be called Recca or Revy. She’s moving here from California and we’re going to the same high school.” “Is she cute? You seem to like her judging by the way you just talked about her.” Dad’s smirk only made me roll my eyes. “No Dad. I just met her and I wasn’t looking at her like that. Besides I’m not trying to get involved with anybody like that. Not after my last relationship.” I promptly pushed those memories out of my head, not wanting to even think about that.

“Whatever you say Zane. You’re a terrible liar. Now get out of here. I’m trying to sleep!” Dad let out a loud yawn and I knew what time it was. I quickly got the hell outta there and heard voices downstairs. “Where the hell have you been William?! You’ve been gone ever since Zane left! He just came back and you weren’t here to greet him!” My mother sounded distressed and angry. William had that effect on people sometimes. “Mom chill! I’m fine! I was out with my friends alright?!” “Up to no good I bet! Have you been using drugs?” No Mom! I just had a few drinks! God stop worrying!” William let out a noise of annoyance and growled as he went upstairs. He placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair. “Hey squirt. I see you’re back from Cali. Did you see any honeys there?” “No dumbass I didn’t. When are you gonna stop fooling around, get some damn help, and actually, oh I don’t know, BE LEGIT?”

“Don’t worry about me baby bro. I know what I’m doing. You just focus on graduating from high school and going to college so you don’t end up like me.” William flicked me on the head as he went to his bedroom and shut the door. That boy was gonna get himself in huge trouble one day. Maybe even end up dead. That was the last thing I wanted.

 

~~[Emerson](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/campjupiterrp/images/f/f5/Modern-teenage-boy_s-bedroom-ideas-1_1-800X800.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120321125226)~~

  
As I parked my car in the driveway, I checked my cell phone and saw that I had ten missed calls from Lafayette. Good God! I almost forgot how much of a drama king he could be. After I got out my luggage, went to my room, and unpacked everything, I finally returned his calls. “Lafayette you watch Final Destination way too damn much with your clingy ass!” “Well excuuuuuse me if I wanted to make sure that you didn’t die on your way home!” I could tell Lafayette was pouting on the other end and couldn’t resist laughing. “Dude chill. We would actually be more likely to die if we drove instead of flew. Too bad you and Lilith couldn’t come with us. How was Disney Land?” “It was pretty straight. You’re gonna love the pictures we took! I even took some very special ones just for you.” Lafayette’s voice took on a seductive purr that always made me weak in the knees.

“Lafayette. Behave. Keep it PG-13 please.” I was able to maintain my composure, not wanting to fall victim to his charms so easily like a puppy. “Chill the pictures aren’t explicit like last time. Why do you keep trying to resist my charms? You’re putty in my hands darling.” “Because I’m not like all of the other guys you’ve been with that’s why. You gotta work if you wanna get close to me remember?” “I’ve already been close to you. Several times in fact.” My face burned intensely as Lafayette spoke those words, those memories going through my mind and then some. He always had this effect on me no matter how I tried to escape it. And to be honest, I didn’t want to.

Lafayette was a player before he and I got together which was a process by itself. We’ve known each other since we were kids and I was there for him when his heart got broken, making him into the player he was before I took him for myself. Sometimes his past came back to haunt us and we’ve broken up as a result but we pulled through it and got back together before I left for Comic-Con. Who knew love would be this hard?

“Your parents home? I have to see you.” I knew what that tone meant. Lafayette’s voice was husky, deep, and just plain seductive. It made me melt and want him even more. “No they aren’t. They won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon.” Unlike Conner and Zane, I was born into a very distinguished and rich family in the UK. One of the most distinguished families in London actually. My dad fell in love with and married my mother who was poor and struggling to make it in life. His family didn’t respond to that very well and threatened to disown him but my dad fought back and eventually they had to accept their marriage or miss out on everything.

When my mom became pregnant with me, they moved to the U.S. to start a new life and, using some of the family fortune, started their own company. Reynolds Industries Inc. Dad hated the aristocratic lifestyle and preferred to live life the way he wanted to. He is a free spirit and I admire him for that. Unfortunately being the owners of a huge company meant that they were away from home pretty often by the time I entered high school, leaving me to my own devices which I didn’t mind because I had my friends to keep me company.

Before I could say anything more, I was met with a dial tone. Lafayette was really eager to see me. A bit more eager than usual. Not that I minded but he was never this persistent when it came to spending the night. Good thing we didn’t have to sneak around since our parents were cool with us dating. Wanting to look presentable for Lafayette and even surprise him a bit (even though he would always tell me that I looked good no matter what), I took a quick shower and put on a black bathrobe. I wouldn’t need clothes for this visit. I usually never did.

Since Lafayette didn’t live far from me, it wasn’t long before I heard a knock at the door. A smile slowly crept across my face as I slid on the staircase and landed safely on my feet. I loved doing that even though my parents (especially my mom) hated it. Undoing my bathrobe, I quickly opened the door and flashed my bare self for all the world to see.

“Damn Emmy! Since when did you get this bold? Not that I’m complaining. I’m really loving this view.” If it were possible, Lafayette would’ve passed out from a massive nosebleed.

  
“When did you get this persistent to see me?” I grabbed him by his shirt, practically yanked him inside before someone saw us, and shut the door with my foot. “I need a reason to want to see my boyfriend now? I’m hurt.” Why did he have to look so damn cute when he pouted and whined like that? “I’m serious man. You’re becoming more worried about me than usual. Not to mention being a tad clingy. That’s definitely not your style. Is there something I should know about?” I folded my arms and tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for an answer. Lafayette’s silence was beginning to say more than his words or actions ever could.

“Your past is coming back to haunt us again isn’t it?” I felt my chest tighten at the thought of us breaking up again because of one of Lafayette’s exes getting in between us. I wouldn’t be able to take it. I loved him too much and didn’t want to let him go. I just hoped that my feelings were returned. We had way too much history between us for there not to be something to fight for. Did Lafayette feel the same way?

He took me into his arms and held me as if I were about to be whisked away. “I’m so sorry Em. I made a mistake but I swear I’m going to fix this. I can’t lose you again. I love you too fucking much.” “What are you talking about Lafayette? What’s going on?” Lafayette pulled away and held me by my waist. “When we broke up, I slept with someone else. Some guy in college named Jason Battle. After we got back together, I broke things off with him and he didn’t take it very well. He’s going all Fatal Attraction on me and he’s starting to threaten you, saying he’s gonna kill you and all sorts of disgusting things. That’s why I’ve been so worried and clingy. I don’t wanna lose you again because of my past. If you wish to break up with me, I understand.” Lafayette looked completely destroyed and I could see tears in his eyes. Now that shook me to my core. Out of all the years I’ve known Lafayette, I’ve only seen him cry a grand total of three times. He wasn’t really one for expressing his emotions like I was.

I grabbed Lafayette’s face and pulled him in for a hard, passionate kiss. While I was a bit hurt about him and Jason, at least I knew that he technically wasn’t cheating on me like I always feared he would. Besides we weren’t even together then and I was being a bit flirtatious myself while we were apart. My lungs burning for air, I quickly moved away from him and tried to catch my breath. “I’m not leaving you Lafayette. Yes I’m hurt about Jason but I can’t really get mad at you either. I was kinda out there myself during the break-up. We’ll get through this. I know we can. We’ve come too far to give up now.” I was telling myself this more than I was telling Lafayette.

“I really don’t deserve you. Even after everything that’s gone down, you’re still here with me.” “People always do crazy things when they’re in love. Right?” “Not always.” Lafayette’s hands began to wander further, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. So soft and silky just like his voice. “Wait. Do you have any—“ I was interrupted by Lafayette pulling out a roll of condoms and my eyes widened. Oh shit. “What? Are you afraid now?” He purred softly in my ear, even nibbling on it. Shivers were running down my spine as well as his fingertips. His tongue lightly touching my neck brought me back to reality and I knew he wanted an answer.

“N-no of course not!” Way to sound real convincing. Lafayette gave me a look that said “Bullshit” and let out a husky chuckle. “Good. Because I don’t intend to be gentle.” His eyes gave me a look mixed with lust, love, and animalistic need as he snatched my robe off of me and tossed it to God knows where.  
Fuck.

 

~~[Recca](https://africanamericanhairstyling.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/cute-hairstyles-for-teen-girls-2.jpg)~~

  
I looked around at my new room and sat down on my new bed, completely exhausted. This all felt overwhelming but at the same time I felt relieved. I’m starting a new life and so far it actually seems to be going well. Much to my chagrin, I was beginning to feel excited. I try not to get excited about good things happening. Why? Because something always happens to destroy it. Call me a pessimist but that’s how it is. And I can’t fucking stand it.

“So how do you feel?” I jumped at the sudden sound of my father’s voice and glared at him. “Like my heart’s about to explode out of my chest thanks to you.” Hearing his laugh made me feel warm inside and nostalgic memories I had with him continued to flood through my mind. “Who were those boys you were talking to on the plane?” Damn it. I knew he was gonna do this.

“Emerson, Conner, and Zane. They’re going to the same high school I’m going to so I guess we’ll be classmates. It’s not what you’re thinking.” Dad never did like the fact that I hung out with mostly guys instead of girls. Overprotective as expected. But that comes with being a tomboy. My phone let out a notification ring, signaling that I got a text message. I saw that it was from Zane which shocked me. What did he want from me?

Only one way to find out. I unlocked my phone, tapped the Messages app (Team iPhone bitches!), and looked at Zane’s message. “Yo new girl. You’re carpooling with us to and from school. Thank Emerson for having a car. Catching the bus is NOT an option if you’re rolling with us. Text me your address.”

“Well Dad it looks like you and Kira won’t have to worry about me getting to and from school. Zane said I’m riding with him and the others. Apparently Emerson has a car.” I texted Zane my address and even felt my face heat up a bit. Why did my heart skip a beat just because this random guy texted me? That’s never happened before. I’m not that kind of girl. Never have been, never will be.

“I don’t like the thought of you riding around with a bunch of boys. Who knows what they have on their minds or what they’re involved in?” “Erik chill out. Recca will be 18 soon. She can handle herself and besides you have no room to talk with the amount of girls you hang around with.” Kira was standing in my bedroom doorway, giving Dad a Bitch please look. “Please don’t remind me. I don’t want Recca to grow up! Next thing I know, she’ll be getting married and having kids!” And that’s my cue to intervene.

“Whoa! Hold on! I don’t plan on getting married anytime soon and kids are out of the question! Dad I’m not a little girl anymore. I have to grow up eventually right?” I was interrupted by another text coming from the same person. Zane sent me a shocked emoji which actually made me laugh but his next message shocked the ever living hell outta me.

“You live right next door to me. Look out your window.”

I did exactly that and opened it up. Lo and behold, Zane was at his bedroom window and when his eyes connected to mine, the sexiest smirk I’ve ever seen crossed his face and he waved at me.

“Hey there.”

This just keeps getting better and better doesn’t it?


	4. Chapter 3

This move was inflicting changes upon me like Nintendo releases Pokemon games. First I meet three guys and become instant friends with them and then I end up finding out that one of them lives next door to me! Not to mention he’s pretty hot. Oh God did I really just think that?! Snap out of it Recca! This isn’t like you! Besides another relationship was the last thing I wanted. I’m not getting soft now!

I was awakened by a heavenly smell. A smell that my nose hadn’t experienced in a long time. Food. Actual, homecooked food at that! I quickly perked up and jumped out of bed. Although I shouldn’t have, I couldn’t help but look out my window into Zane’s bedroom. Lo and behold, he wasn’t there. That was for the best. I didn’t really want to see him shirtless nor did I want him to see me wearing a sports bra and boxer shorts. That would be mortifying and scar both of us for life. In a good way I hope.

Slipping on a purple bathrobe, I trudged downstairs and saw Kira in the kitchen. She was listening to music on her phone and dancing while cooking what looked like scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Just what I loved to eat. I slowly snuck up behind her and hugged her. “Good morning!” Kira let out a girly shriek that was so hilarious that I couldn’t resist laughing my ass off quite literally.

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up! You scared the bejesus out of me!” I just gave Kira a shit-eating grin and sat down at the table. “Where’s Dad?” I noticed that he wasn’t in here reading the newspaper. I held in a snicker at that thought. Who am I kidding? Dad hates watching the news just like me and besides that’s way too predictable. We aren’t the fucking Brady Bunch!

“Got a call and went to work. I’m off duty until next week. You still have to get registered for school which your dad isn’t gonna miss at all. It took everything I had to calm him down after what happened yesterday. I guess he’s still coming to terms with his baby girl growing up and becoming a woman.” Why was imagining my Dad freaking out more funny than it should’ve been? “I don’t think he’ll ever come to terms with it. Most dads don’t.” Saying otherwise would be sugar-coating it.

“You seem to really like that boy since you were smiling so hard and blushing so much. Love at first sight I presume?” Kira waggled her eyebrows as she handed me a plate of the food that she cooked. It was like God himself guided her hands and blessed them to make heavenly edible things. After I began to eat as if I were a damn Super Saiyan, my eyes widened at what she said about Zane. “I wasn’t smiling and black people don’t blush! I don’t believe in love at first sight either.” But I would be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to Zane……a little bit.

“But you are attracted to him right?” Damn it Kira! Since when was she able to read minds?! “Maybe.” I was about to say more when my phone rang. The tone was Demons by Imagine Dragons which was the tone I had set for Zane. I decided to answer it since I had nothing else better to do. It wasn’t like I wanted to hear his voice or anything.  
“Hello Zane Truesdale. How nice of you to call.”

“I’m gonna ignore that reference you made and assume that you’ve showered and are now getting dressed?” Zane sounded a bit irritated at my joke. Poor guy. “Nice try. As you can probably see, I’m not even in my room. I’m downstairs eating breakfast and I haven’t showered yet.” “Well hurry up and get ready. Emerson’s picking us up and we’re meeting two more people at our local hangout. Someone’s gotta show you the ropes.” I raised an eyebrow at Zane’s words. Pushy much? Then again who am I to complain?  
“Since when were you the boss of me?” 

“Since you became my girl. Now hurry up and get ready!” He quickly hung up and left me flustered. Kira didn’t make it any better by laughing hysterically. I’d rather have that than deal with Dad’s reaction. “While you’re laughing like a hyena, can I go? I don’t wanna stay in the house all day.” “Just make sure you’re back by curfew. I don’t like the thought of you being in jail.”

“I highly doubt I’ll be out that long.” 

“The way you were talking to Zane says otherwise. Make sure you use condoms!”

My cheeks immediately began to burn. “I don’t even know Zane like that! That’s disgusting!” I wasn’t the type of person to sleep with someone without at least getting to know them for a while first. But I damn sure didn’t oppose the idea of giving Zane a taste of this fine chocolate.

Picking out my outfit wasn’t difficult to do. I chose a black spaghetti crop top, matching camouflage pants, and combat boots, carrying the clothes with me into the bathroom where I took a nice, luxurious shower and washed my hair. My thoughts suddenly shifted to Zane again. Did I hear that asshole correctly? He said I was his girl. Presumptuous little prick! I’m definitely gonna give him an earful later! 

 

~~Zane~~

“Are you ready to go?” Emerson’s voice rang clear in my ears as I sat down on my bed. “Yeah and Recca is too. Judging by the tone of your voice, I’m guessing Lafayette came over and gave you a run for your money? Hope you’re not too sore!” Even though I couldn’t see Emerson, I had a feeling that he was blushing pretty damn hard. “Oh shut up Zane! Just make sure I’m not kept waiting when I get to your place!”

“I should be saying that to you considering how insatiable Lafayette can be. Happy sucking!” I quickly hung up before Emerson could respond and looked outside my window into Recca’s room which showed no sign of her. I might as well go over and fetch her so I won’t be waiting by myself. As I walked downstairs, I could hear William singing Love Of My Life by Queen while he was in the shower. 

As much as I hate to stroke William’s ego, he is a pretty damn good singer and musician. If only he would devote his energy to that instead of running the streets and doing God knows what. I sent a text to William’s phone that told him where I was going as I walked outside. Mom and Dad were at work and wouldn’t be home until tonight. I should be home by then since I have a curfew (even though I’ve broken it a few times). 

I saw Recca walk outside and I was floored. I could even hear the song Jungle Fever by Stevie Wonder playing in my head. I didn’t think it was even possible for a woman to look that damn sexy! Mark my words Recca will be mine by graduation. Next thing I knew, I felt something hard collide with my shoulder. I almost thought it dislocated!

It was Recca punching my shoulder and she didn’t look very happy. Then again she didn’t seem like the sunshine and rainbows type. That was Connor’s job. “Your girl? Someone’s getting way ahead of themselves. I don’t even know you that well.” Recca had her hands on her lovely hips and damn did she look hot when annoyed! In that case, I plan on irritating her even more. “You may not be mine now but you will be by the time we graduate.” “Who says?” “Says me. Got a problem with that?” It took every fiber of my being to not laugh at Recca’s reaction. I couldn’t tell whether she wanted to kick my ass or fuck me right here, right now. 

“Whatever you say smart ass. So where exactly are we going? Since you know so much.” “You’ll see when Emerson gets here and no I don’t know everything.” Recca rolled her eyes and gave me a look that clearly showed that she was calling bullshit on what I just said. Luckily Emerson drove up before our conversation could continue any further.

“We didn’t interrupt anything did we?” Lafayette’s wink made me shudder a bit. Sometimes he gave me the creeps and no it’s not for the reason you’re thinking either. “Aside from me about to shove my foot up Zane’s ass, no not really.” Excuse me?! No this woman did NOT just say that! “I’d like to see you try. I’m sooo scared!” 

“Will you two lovebirds stop fighting and just get in already? Gas ain’t cheap ya know!” “Where’s Connor?” “He’s riding with Lilith. His girlfriend and my oh so wonderful twin sister!” Emerson laughed at Lafayette’s last words as he drove from my house. 

 

~~Connor~~

To say I looked rough would be a huge understatement. My dad did a number on me last night and I’m still feeling the effects. I don’t even wanna go outside today but any excuse to get away from Dad is a good excuse in my book. I grabbed a bottle full of painkillers and stared at it, debating on whether or not I should take some. My whole body was throbbing and I did need some relief. Ah fuck it. It’s not like anyone will care.

I took a few of the pills and looked myself over in the mirror. My dad didn’t aim for my face whenever he beat me. He preferred to aim for any part of my body that I could easily cover up with clothing. My outfit was presentable and reflected my mood perfectly. Gloomy and grim. I quickly grabbed my phone and wallet while I snuck out of my room and looked towards Dad’s bedroom. The door was closed and I didn’t hear or see any sign of him. The coast was clear. 

I released a breath that I didn’t even know I was holding during my journey down the stairs, towards the front door, and outside of that hellhole. Lilith’s car pulling up was the final step towards escaping and I greeted her with a kiss as I climbed in the front seat. I swear she looks more and more beautiful every time I see her. All the more reason for me to propose to her once we graduate.

“You look like you’ve been through hell. Wanna talk about it?” “Not now. Not ever. I just wanna get away from here. Please.” I looked out of the window as Lilith drove away and gazed at the passing surroundings. If I looked into her eyes, there was no way in hell I’d be able to keep my composure. I’d end up revealing everything including the dark secret that I had been hiding for years. That would just ruin everything.

“Why don’t you spend the night at my place? I was lonely yesterday since Lafayette went to Emerson’s and like you said, you need to get away from there. For good.” Those last two words actually made me flinch. It wasn’t the words themselves but the way Lilith said them. Spending the night with her would be very refreshing and I did want to hold her in my arms again. “I think I might take you up on that offer Lily. Please just be patient. Graduation will be here before we know it and I’ll be free.” 

“Yes I know. You’ve only said that like a million times. But I’m not gonna ignore my instincts either. Something really bad is gonna happen to you before then and it’s not gonna be pretty. Just let us help you. We’re family aren’t we?” Lilith’s words were slowly tearing down the walls I had around my already broken heart but I can’t cave in. I won’t cave in. 

“I’ll be fine Lily. I can handle this myself. If something bad does happen, I’m sure I’ll get through it. I’ve gotten this far haven’t I? If I need help, I’ll let you guys know. All I need is for you guys to just be there for me. I don’t need a savior ok?” I finally looked at Lilith, hoping that the look on my face was enough to convince her. When she stopped at a red light, she leaned over and kissed me. Yup she’s convinced and possibly horny.

“Alright I’ll let it go. But I want you to promise me that if things get out of hand, you’ll call us?” “I promise.” I returned her kiss and gave her a smile, making her shake her head. God I love this woman! I hope to have her at my side for as long as I live.

 

~~Recca~~

My eyes were looking at a large building called The Sacred Hang. “What kind of place is this?” “Come inside and you’ll see. This is basically our kick it spot. You’ll be seeing it a lot more trust me.” Zane grabbed my hand and practically dragged me inside the building after which I yanked my hand away and bonked him on the head. “I’m not a dog! I can walk inside my damn self thank you!” Zane rubbed the top of his head and glared at me which I returned tenfold.

“Alright you two cut it out and let’s sit down already!” Emerson and Lafayette led me and Zane to a nearby table where we all sat down. “So this place is a restaurant? Good cause I’m starving!” “It’s also an arcade with quite a lot of great things. It’s like Chuck E Cheese but for teenagers.” Zane’s explanation just made me feel like a kid at Christmas. I’m beginning to love Colorado already! “Pinch me. I’m dreaming.” Zane pinched my side in response as I expected.

“I didn’t mean it literally! Are you trying to piss me off?” “Yes. You’re pretty sexy when you’re annoyed.” Zane’s tone of voice and the smirk on his face actually rendered me speechless. This little fucker! “How smooth Zane. Why don’t you tell Recca how you really feel?” I turned around and saw Connor with a hot girl by his side that looked similar to Lafayette. That must be Lilith.

“If I did that, she’d cut my dick off. That would be a sad day for all the ladies and me.” “More like a happy day. So you’re Recca. What’s up? I’m Lilith. Lafayette’s better and more qualified half and Connor’s girlfriend.” “Nice to meet ya. I’m not surprised Connor has a girlfriend.” “Well I am much more pleasant to be around unlike Zane over here who’s just a grumpy, cranky old man.” Before Zane could respond, Emerson rushed back to the table. “Enough quarrelling you idiots! Let’s order some food already!” My stomach growled in response to his words and I quickly perked up. “I second that! I’m starving!” “Pizza and chicken tenders like usual?” Lafayette asked and I nodded in excitement. “I’ll eat anything so don’t mind me!” “You’re smiling like an idiot all of a sudden. Now I know what your biggest weakness is.” Zane even had the audacity to wrap his arm around my shoulders and strangely enough, I actually liked it.

“That’s not my biggest weakness Zane and you’ll never know what it is. We’re not a couple so why is your arm around me?” “We’re not a couple YET. There’s a difference.” Apparently the look I gave Zane was hilarious because the others started laughing hysterically. “Don’t count your chickens before they hatch Zane.” I removed his arm and twisted it to get my point across. If that was the game Zane was trying to play, I was definitely gonna be inserting cheat codes for this one.

“Damn you’re strong! Ouch!” Zane snatched his arm away, rubbing and massaging it. “Still think I’m sexy when annoyed?” “You’re sexy regardless Recca. I’d be lying if I said otherwise.” “You don’t miss a beat do you?” “No I don’t. Wanna test that theory?” “Not that kind of chick. Nice try though.” 

“Zane are you trying to fuck her or court her?” Connor’s voice snapped me out of the trance Zane had me under and brought me back to reality. Zane’s answer wasn’t what I was expecting either. “If I was trying to fuck Recca, we would’ve done it already. So that only leaves the courting option. Christ Connor I’m not that damn crass. I do have some manners.” 

Shock didn’t even come close to describe what I was feeling. So Zane wasn’t full of hot air and actually meant what he said? As flattering as that is, I’m not gonna date someone I just met. It took quite a while before my ex and I became official and this would be no different. No matter how fine Zane is. 

Emerson came back to our booth and sat down on Lafayette’s lap. “It’ll be a while before our food is ready so what shall we do to pass the time?” “This place is an arcade right? What games do they have here?” I asked as I looked around and saw the various machines. You would’ve thought that I agreed to go on a date with Zane with the way his beautiful eyes lit up. 

“Time for the grand tour! I’ll show you around.” We both got up and as Zane directed me around the place, I noticed various games that I loved and played pretty frequently at home. I made a mental note to challenge Zane so I can kick his sexy ass. 

Suddenly I felt my feet trip over something and I fell down some stairs that led to the bathrooms. “Shit! Recca are you ok?!” Zane rushed towards me and gently helped me onto my feet. “Yeah I’m fine. In pain but at least nothing’s broken or bruised.” “Such a shame. They say karma is a bitch.” Hearing some stranger’s voice, I quickly turned around and saw a girl standing at the top of the stairs with a sneer on her face that seemed to be directed more at me than Zane.

“And you are? I don’t think we’ve met before.” I was used to dealing with bitches like this. “Zane’s girlfriend. And I believe you’re interfering in our relationship. Last time I checked, that’s what a whore does.” Before I could march up the stairs and into that bitch’s face, Zane stepped in front of me and he didn’t look very happy. In fact, the glare he was sending her way terrified me. Good thing I wasn’t on the receiving end!

“Jade fuck off. You and I aren’t together anymore. I dumped you remember? Thanks for reminding me why. Don’t bother Recca again or else.” Zane slowly went up the stairs until he was directly in front of Jade and glaring hard into her face. I didn’t know whether to jump in or stay back. I decided to choose the former and limped back up the stairs only to see Jade laugh. What the fuck was so funny about someone giving you a serial killer glare?

“Zane darling. There’s something that you’ve forgotten apparently. I don’t get dumped. And the fact that you’ve moved on oh so quickly and with trash like her is just shocking. Recca was it? I suggest you wise up to the rules around here or I can guarantee that your life here will be a living hell. I’ll see you later Zaney.” Jade blew him a kiss and he shuddered as if he was just flat-out repulsed.

As I watched Jade walk away, I felt my anger just boiling to the surface to the point where I was beginning to feel quite warm. “Recca? You alright?” And I just lost it. “No! I’m not! I’m fucking pissed! Who does that bitch think she is? I should’ve kicked her sorry little ass! That cunt better watch her back because the next time she does something like this, she’ll be in the nearest cemetery!” It’s a good thing Zane and I were alone because the way I was screaming from the top of my lungs, you’d think I’d gone mad. 

When I eventually stopped my tirade due to exhaustion, I noticed that Zane looked horrified and almost scared. Shit. This was one thing about myself I hated revealing to others. My temper was unfortunately something I inherited from my shitty mother. “Sorry you had to see that. I have a pretty short fuse that’s easily blown.” To my surprise, Zane actually laughed and it was one of the best sounds I’ve ever heard.

“You too huh? That’s something that I also have. But I’m more subtle about it unlike you. Maybe we really are meant to be?” I fought the urge to roll my eyes at Zane’s last sentence. “I don’t believe in that mushy bullshit.” “I’m a closet romantic honestly. Just don’t tell the others. Especially Connor. That idiot will never let me live it down!”

“What’s in it for me?” The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them and Zane’s response didn’t make me regret it.

“Can you handle it?” I could smell his cologne as he moved closer and closer to me, eventually whispering those words in my ear. Lord give me the willpower to not blindly fuck this guy right here, right now!

“Cat got your tongue? Where’s that smart mouth of yours now?” Zane grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. This game just got a lot more difficult! Talk about a difficulty spike!

My brain was running a mile a minute trying to think about what my next move should be. Should I push Zane away or should I kiss him like interracial dating’s going out of style?

Luckily (or unluckily) I didn’t have to choose because of Lilith’s voice saving my progress. I guess the phrase “saved by the bell” is true after all! 

“If you are done fucking each other with your eyes, come and get this delicious food before Connor eats it all!” “We weren’t fucking each other! Well Recca shall we go?”

Zane offered his hand to me which I eagerly took despite my brain telling me to do the opposite. Good thing the sun wasn’t setting or this would’ve been like a scene from a chick flick. Maybe there’s something to this love bullshit after all. 

But we’ll never find out will we?


	5. Chapter 4

All things must come to an end. I really can’t stand that saying especially now. “Do we really have to go home now? Let’s stay out late!” Zane’s tone and the cute pout that accompanied it made me chuckle. I definitely could tell that he was a rebel. So was I to an extent. Emerson glared at Zane and gave him a “Don’t even think about it” look. I recognized it anywhere. You can thank my dad for that.

 

“Hell no Zane! I’m not spending the night in jail for breaking curfew! You can do it if you want. It’ll be your third strike and you’ll be in jail for life. Don’t drop the soap!” “This is Colorado not California! Besides it’s not really that shitty.” Emerson stopped at a red light and shook his head. “I’m not even gonna dignify that bullshit with a response.” Normally I wouldn’t say anything but my curiosity got the better of me and it was a great opportunity to know Zane better.

 

“You’ve been in jail before? Now I’m worried.” “No need to be sweetheart. It was juvie and it was just for breaking curfew. Like our wonderful Emerson said, I’ve been there twice and they were overnight stays. Not really a big deal.”  “You also forgot to mention the times you’ve been arrested for fighting.” “Hey I was defending myself! And you guys.” “While it’s much appreciated Zane, you can’t fight everyone who talks shit about you or your friends. You gotta learn how to pick your battles.” “Thanks for the advice Mufasa. I’ll be sure to remember that!”

 

“At least I’m not Nemo! Lions eat fish ya know!” I couldn’t hold back my laughter at Zane and Emerson’s banter and neither could Lafayette. “I’m gonna assume you two are referring to your zodiac signs?” Zane answered my question with a smile and thumbs up. “Damn right! I’m a Pisces and Em’s a Leo. Lafayette and Lilith are Gemini which is fitting since they’re twins and Connor’s a Libra. You are?”

 

“Scorpio. October 31st.” “Another sign that we’re meant to be together! And you’re a Halloween baby at that! That is pretty awesome.” I rolled my eyes at Zane’s response. “Nice try but no we aren’t meant to be together and being born on Halloween isn’t that great. I don’t have the best track record when it comes to my birthday.” My mother was the cause of that. God I hate that bitch.

 

“Connor doesn’t either. But this year is gonna be much different. For both of you.” Before I could ask what Zane meant by that, Emerson had reached our houses. “You two are gonna be at school tomorrow right? We gotta be there for registration and all.” “Fuck I forgot about that! Yeah I’ll be there. Someone has to show Recca around the school and tell her how everything works. And make out with her against the lockers.” I elbowed Zane in the ribs before pushing him out of Emerson’s car. “That’ll never happen!”

 

After I got out of the car, Emerson drove off and I was left with Zane on his front lawn, smirking up at me. “You look really hot at this angle.” “Shut up and get off the ground. You look stupid.” “Nah you got me confused with Connor.” Zane got up, brushed himself off, and I couldn’t help but notice the look of…..contentment that was in his eyes. Like he didn’t want to be anywhere else but here. Was it because of me? “Oh before I forget, there’s a Simple Plan concert that’s going on tomorrow night. My brother won 4 tickets in some sweepstakes online. He’s taking me and his girlfriend so that leaves one free ticket. You in?”

 

I was pretty shocked at Zane’s proposition. I did indeed like Simple Plan and never had the chance to go to a concert before. “Is this a date?” “Do you want it to be?” Why did my heart skip a beat just now? Damn you Zane. “No I don’t. But I am going to this concert. I’ve never been to one before and I happen to be a fan of Simple Plan.” “My brother’s a fanatic. You should’ve seen him when he won those tickets. He was acting like a Bieber fangirl.” “You mean how you act with me? Is he as hot as you?” As soon as that last sentence left my mouth, Zane let out a chuckle that sounded like it was carved by angels. 

 

“Ohhh so you think I’m hot? I knew the feeling was mutual.” “Bye Zane!” As I walked away, I could hear Zane say, “I hate to see you go but I like watching you leave!” Without even turning back, I gave Zane the finger and walked inside my house, closing the door. “On time for curfew. That’s a good sign.” I whirled around to see Kira sitting down on the couch and she was looking at some TV show that I didn’t know the name of. “As for your father, he’ll be home sometime tonight. Any gossip to share?”

 

“No not really. The guys showed me around town and Zane asked me to go with him to a Simple Plan concert that’s happening tomorrow night. Can I go?” I knew Kira would probably say yes but my dad wasn’t gonna be easy to convince. “Is anyone else going with you two and is it a date?” Of course she was gonna ask that. 

 

“Zane’s brother is going and he’s bringing his girlfriend. His brother I mean. No this isn’t a date. I made that perfectly clear.” Yeah right. Like hell I did. I was too busy staring at Zane’s handsome face.  But I obviously wasn’t gonna tell Kira that nor was I gonna tell her about Jade. I can take care of that little problem myself. 

 

“As long as you’re back by curfew and don’t come back pregnant or without your virginity, I don’t see a problem with you going to the concert. Your dad is gonna be a different story though. Prepare for an interrogation.” 

 

I fought the urge to laugh when Kira mentioned my virginity. Little did she and Dad know, I lost that to my ex. I was 16 at the time and it was pretty cool. I don’t believe in the whole “virginity being sacred” bullshit. Gotta lose it sometime. I’m no whore though unlike my mother. I just don’t care much for that fluffy, fake bullshit.

“I’m used to it. I’m sure I can handle whatever Dad asks. I’m going upstairs.” After reaching my safe haven aka my bedroom, I grabbed my [pajamas](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/78/dc/6f/78dc6fca883a895c186651ac4bf8300e.jpg) and began to change my clothes. Little did I know, my curtains were open and I quickly grabbed my phone when a text alert rang out. Unsurprisingly it was Zane. 

 

_“You should close your curtains before changing your clothes. Never know if a peeping tom could be looking at your luscious body. Ever consider becoming a model?”  
_

 

Since I was now fully dressed, I quickly whirled around and saw Zane sitting on his bed. I marched over to my window and opened it, giving him an angry look. “How much did you see you fucking pervert?!” 

 

Zane laughed so hard that I thought he was gonna fall off his bed. “I’m just fucking with ya. I didn’t see anything. I swear. I wish I did though.” I didn’t know whether to curse Zane out, walk away, or laugh. That motherfucker! “Your ass is mine tomorrow. Just you wait.” I could’ve sworn I heard a purr escape Zane’s mouth before he winked at me. “I can’t wait. Kinky and nasty. I like it.” 

 

“Good night Zane!” I closed my window and curtains just in time for my dad to waltz in my room. “What were you doing?” “Nothing Dad. Something you need?” There was no way I was telling Dad about my conversation with Zane just now. “What’s this I hear about a concert happening tomorrow night?” Fuck. Oh well here we go. 

 

“Zane asked if I wanna go to a Simple Plan concert. His brother and his girlfriend will be with us. No it’s not a date and since I’ve never been to a concert before, I would really like to go. Please? Do I have to use my puppy dog eyes?” “You mean piranha eyes. Fine you can go. But you have to be home by curfew and promise to call us if anything goes down.” Relieved didn’t even begin to describe how I felt right now. While I’m glad that Dad actually cared about my well-being, I didn’t want him to smother me either. I can take care of myself and my shitty experiences in California have hardened me enough. That’s one good thing my mother taught me.

 

“I’m not an idiot Dad. I know what to do if something crazy happens. Duck, run like hell, and never look back.” Seeing my dad laugh brought back great memories that I hoped to relive with him again one day. “Well it’s good to know that you have street smarts at least. You better hope that you have book smarts because if your grades aren’t up to par, this’ll be your first and last concert.” 

 

“Yes Dad I know. Can I please go to bed now? We gotta go to the school tomorrow for registration and all that. I need my 8 hours of sleep!” “I get the hint Recca. Fine I’ll leave you alone. Good night princess.” My dad hugged me and kissed my forehead just like he would when I was a kid. “I’m too old to be called that Dad! It’s embarrassing and I have a reputation to maintain!” “No matter how old you get, you’ll always be my little girl. What reputation? You haven’t lived long enough to have one!” “Good night Dad!”

 

After Dad went back downstairs, I climbed into bed and laid down with my phone in hand. I got a group text from the others which was titled “Doherty Outcasts”.  Basically everyone was saying good night to each other which I returned with a good night of my own and a kissing emoji.

 

My second day in Colorado is coming to an end and I’ve made 5 friends and 1 enemy already. As much as I don’t want to admit it, one of those friends might become a potential love interest in all of this. A wise woman once said:

 

_“No matter how dark the night, morning always comes, and our journey begins anew.”_

 

Now I fully understand what that quote means and I’ll apply it to the fullest. This is my story and it’ll be a good one.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hella long which wasn't my intention but I figured it would be better than making two short chapters. Obviously I don't own any of the lyrics used in this chapter because if I did, I'd be quite famous and hopefully rich :( Enjoy this long-ass chapter!

~~[Lafayette](http://stellar.ie/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/Hot-Guy-1.png)~~

You know what my favorite sight in the world is? Emerson. Just thinking of him makes my heart soar, pound, and skip a beat. I love him so much that it fucking scares me. And you know what the fucked up thing is? I don’t even deserve Emerson. I’m not exactly a contender for “Boyfriend Of The Year”. I’ve had a reputation for being a player and sleeping around quite a bit which was a result of me getting my heart broken and being humiliated by a man who was my first love. I thought he loved me but turns out I was just his little experiment and he was just curious. I made a promise to never fall in love again after that.

Fate had other plans. Such a cruel mistress isn’t she? All throughout my promiscuous phase, Emerson was there for me to pick up the pieces. He wasn’t exactly pure either but unlike me, he wasn’t a heartbreaker and he just really loved people in general. Emerson stole my heart, soul, and mind and I wasn’t getting them back anytime soon. Not what I wanted to.

Even though we fight and argue to an insane degree sometimes and the skeleton dick I have in the closet keeps coming back to haunt us alongside our past demons, Emerson still stays with me. He’s too damn loyal for his own good. Even if we break up (which we’ve done before), we still can’t help up but be drawn to each other.

I have an addiction and its name is Emerson Wayne Reynolds.

Looking up at the ceiling of my bedroom, I turned my head to see Emerson sleeping beside me. He looked so….beautiful while sleeping. Like he was truly at peace. I moved closer to him and wrapped him up in my embrace which he responded to by simply smiling and snuggling. Just too fucking cute!

I started to see a beautiful red-orange tint slowly engulf my bedroom. Damn it. I don’t want to get up just yet. But unfortunately we have to get up so we can get to school early for registration and whatnot. Why couldn’t summer vacation just last a little longer? Like a month or two?

I began to shake Emerson and kissed his cheek. “Emmy. Time to wake up. Get your ass up!” Emerson’s response was to flip me off and turn his back to me. Big mistake. I grabbed him by his waist and began to gyrate my hips against his which elicited a high-pitched squeak from his mouth. That was a first.

“I knew that would get your attention. Get up Emmy! We have to get to school for Senior Check-In.”

“I’ll get up when you get your dick out of my ass. Fucking sex addict.”

“I’m NOT a sex addict and I don’t seem to recall you complaining last night. In fact, you were begging and pleading for more and saying all kinds of dirty things. Don’t act like you’re so innocent in all of this.”

I trailed kisses from Emerson’s shoulder to his neck as I spoke those words. I’ll never get tired of such soft skin or making him shudder. Such a majestic beauty isn’t he?

“Whatever Lafayette! I’m awake now you jackass! Now let go of me damn it!” Emerson’s elbow made contact with my stomach in a pretty harsh way before he jumped out of bed stark naked. Goddamn he’s so gorgeous! No wonder a lot of people fawn over him. But he’s all mine now.

“Stop staring at my ass Lafayette! We gotta be at the school by 8:00 so we don’t have much time. Hustle, hustle!”

Bossy both in and out of bed. It turns me on and aggravates me all at once.

“Emerson you definitely give love a bad name.”

 

~~[Jade](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/63/c9/d7/63c9d75effedf0b8327edf703169f9e0.jpg)~~

The delicious smell of various breakfast foods filled my nostrils as I walked downstairs towards the dining room and sat down at the table. Another day in this fucking hellhole. What do I mean? You’re about to see right now.

“Sit up straight dear. It’s your senior year. You should be more excited.”  I fought the urge to roll my eyes harder than New York fought Pumpkin in Flavor Of Love. “I am excited Mom. I’m just not showing it.” “I need you to smile or show some happiness darling. There are going to be some very important events soon and we need you to look your best as well as have someone on your arm. It’ll look good for the press.”

Did I forget to mention that my mom is a judge and my dad is a pastor? Dad’s decided to run for governor and appearances are everything now. Well that’s nothing new. Just your typical, religious, overzealous parents.

“I’m working on it Mom.” “Let me guess. That boy. Zane was it?” My parents weren’t all that fond of Zane but they tolerated him because as long as I kept up their precious image, there was nothing to worry about.

“Yes Mom it’s Zane. He’s my only prospect right now.” Finishing my breakfast, I grabbed my purse and cellphone before walking outside to my car that my parents bought for me. Senior Check-In was gonna be a breeze for me to get through so I shouldn’t be at Doherty for long. I’m surprised my parents even allowed me to go there.

So now do you see why I’m after Zane? I need him to keep up my family’s precious image or there will be hell to pay. I’ll end up just like my big brother [Jason](https://data.whicdn.com/images/101969127/original.jpg). He came out as gay as soon as he graduated high school and my parents disowned him, kicked him out with only the clothes on his back, and forbade me from ever contacting him.

Of course I’m defying them there because Jason needs someone and I don’t care if he’s gay. He’s my big brother and he’s the only one who truly understands me and loves me. I have to be there for him just like he was there for me. I don’t even wanna know what Jason is doing out there to survive. It’s a blessing that he’s even in college! I’m doing all I can for him without my parents finding out though.

As for Recca? Honestly I have no beef with her. But as long as she’s close with Zane, she’s in my way and has to be eliminated. My damn future depends on it.

Say whatever you want about me or my family. I don’t give a shit. You could never understand and just like everyone else, you’re on the outside looking in. Keep your ignorance to yourself please.

I have a plan this year and I have to make it work. For my sake.

 

~~Recca~~

I was in Kira’s car stuffing my face with sandwiches from Burger King. Sausage, egg, and cheese Croissanwiches to be exact. Those things are fucking delicious!

“Slow down Sandwich Monster! The food’s not going anywhere!”

“I’m hungry! And it is going somewhere! In my stomach!”

I let out a burp which Kira responded by looking at me with a disgusted face. “Now you’re eating like a pig!”

My response was another burp as I finished my very hearty breakfast. Damn that was great! Nothing like Burger King to kickstart the morning!

When Kira finally pulled up to Doherty’s parking lot, I instantly jumped out of the car and discarded my trash. I was eager to get this thing over with so I can get ready for the concert tonight. So far, Doherty looked pretty damn nice. Much better than my old school. It had nothing but wannabe thugs and ghetto morons in it.

As Kira and I walked to the entrance, someone at the entrance (an administrator I presumed) handed me a calendar which pretty much covered the entire school year and any events that would happen. I’m definitely hanging this on my wall!

“Welcome to Doherty High School! I’m the assistant principal Mrs. Russell! Please head to the gymnasium and I’ll need your mother to come with me to the office.”

I felt such a weird feeling come over me when Kira was addressed as my mother. It was a feeling that I both loathed and loved at the same time. I hate those kinds of feelings with a passion.

Some freak of nature wrapped their arms around my waist and I nearly jumped to the ceiling. Literally. “What the flying fuck man?!”

The culprit was none other than Zane himself and he was laughing so hard that I thought he would actually die. I’m so gonna get his ass back for this!

“Kiss my ass Zane. Show me where the gym is!” “Since when were you the boss of me?” “Since the first day we met. Now show me!” “Make me.”

This hot emo kid was really starting to get on my damn nerves! I don’t have time for this bullshit! My eyes instantly landed on his cell phone which was in his front pocket on his jacket and I snatched it with a quickness that would make Bruce Lee envious.

“Hey! Gimme my damn phone!” “Make me.” Zane reached for it but I dodged his movements at the last second and took off running with him hot in my tail. What has gotten into me? I usually don’t do things like this. But damn it gives me a rush!

“Get your ass back here Recca!” I ignored Zane and continued to run through various hallways, not letting the burning in my lungs slow me down in the slightest. This guy doesn’t quit does he?!

Evading my arrest came to a halt when Zane grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him, pushing me into one of the lockers. The look in his eyes was mischievous but sultry too. “Give. Me. My. Fucking. Phone.” I decided to push Zane’s buttons even more just to see what would happen. A really bad habit of mine.

“Try and take it emo pussy.” I raised my arms just as Zane grabbed for his phone which resulted in me being pinned against the lockers. “Call me that again and see what happens.” “What you gonna do? Spank me?” “That and many more dirty things if you don’t give me my phone now.”

My breathing became even harder at Zane’s response and my mind started to drift towards rather…..unsavory thoughts of Zane and I together. In the midst of my naughty daydreaming, Zane retrieved his phone and snapped his fingers in front of my face. “Earth to Recca? Your little jog actually lead us to the gym by the way.”

I snapped out of my semi-horny stupor and straightened myself up to look at least a little presentable. But Zane wasn’t falling for any of that shit. “I turned you on didn’t I?” Smug asshole. I wasn’t even gonna give him the satisfaction of knowing that!

“No you didn’t. I’m not into that kinky bullshit.” “People who usually deny what they’re into are actually into those things but just don’t say it. Nothing wrong with being freaky. I’m pretty nasty myself.” I rolled my eyes at Zane’s words but deep down, I knew he was right. Let’s just say, my ex and I tried a few things before we broke up and damn was it wild!

“TMI Zane! I’m ignoring you now!” I walked ahead of him towards the doors to the gym only to look back at him. “I feel you looking at my ass you pervert.” “Lafayette and Emerson are the true perverts, not me. So what if I was looking? Not my fault you’re beautiful.”

Beautiful? That’s a first. I’m so used to being degraded and called all kinds of shitty things that I can’t even take a damn compliment these days. It makes me….uncomfortable. Especially when it comes from a guy like Zane.

“Can we just go inside now?” I was starting to feel anxious and vulnerable and I hate feeling that way.

Zane opened the door for me and I quickly rushed in the gym, taking a deep breath. Senior year here I come.

 

~~[William](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/39/de/dd/39dedd3a5b186edc1ac92e1601d2f00e--punk-guys-rebel-yell.jpg)~~

Cash. Cold hard cash. Makes the world go round doesn’t it? It’s one hell of a double-edged sword that’s for sure. But we need it in order to survive in this world. God knows I did.

“How much did you make?” I looked over at this guy named Jason who was in the passenger seat of my car. A little fucked-up just like me but hey aren’t we all? I feel bad for him though. Got rejected and cut off from his parents just because he’s gay and now he’s out here turning tricks and being pimped out just to survive.

Me? I’m slinging. I used to turn tricks but I stopped doing that when I got with my girlfriend [Celine](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1oj0kJVXXXXaQXFXXq6xXFXXXh/2015-series-hot-sexy-bikini-Latin-girl-long-tassels-tether-fission-ladies-swimwear.jpg_640x640.jpg) who’s now pregnant with my kid. Never thought I’d be a father. God knows I’m not good enough to be a parent. But my future wife thinks so highly of me that I find it hard to admit that. I don’t wanna break her heart. Celine may be tough but when it comes to me, she’s like a damn kitten almost.

Why am I slinging? To make a long story short, a corrupt cop is forcing me to do so. I’m no saint though. I’m a complete fuck-up after all. I got arrested for aggravated assault and it didn’t help matters that I was using at the time and had drugs on me. Instead of me going to jail, the bastard cop decided to take me to rehab and therapy. Oh yeah I suffer from depression and PTSD by the way which was why I turned to drugs. Self-medication.

If the cop did all these things for me, then why is he a bastard? Because in return, he forced me to join his drug trafficking ring he has going on. If not, I would be sent to prison which would be absolute hell for me because of my PTSD. I don’t even wanna think about what he might do to my family.

Apparently the corrupt cop has a prostitution ring going on too if Jason is any indication. Absolutely despicable huh? Taking advantage of a vulnerable person who doesn’t have much of a support system is one of the lowest things a person can do in my eyes.

“William?” Jason calling my name again snapped me out of another train of thought. “I made about $400. Not including the money I had to give to Malone.” Officer Justin Malone is the asshole’s name. God I wanna pummel his face so bad just thinking about him! Especially when it comes to the way he treats Jason!

“I made half of that. I was hoping for more but it was pretty slow today. I can’t afford to have that happen again.” The bruises on his face showed exactly what happened when Jason turned up short. There were many times when I or his sister Jade have had to take him to the ER because he was getting his ass beat so badly. Either by Malone or one of his many clients. The only reason Jason hasn’t been raped yet is because of me and Malone protecting him. But who knows how long that’ll last?

“I gotta head home and get ready for the concert. You should clean yourself up.” Jason nodded and got out of my car, walking towards his apartment. My instincts were telling me that something was up with him that he wasn’t telling anyone. Jason is pretty secretive about his life and I don’t blame him. But he did tell me about this guy named Lafayette that he had started seeing over the summer. If it’s the same Lafayette I know, then chances are Jason just got his heart broken.

Shit. I gotta hurry up and get home so I can freshen up and get ready for the concert. Finally I get to see my favorite band perform live! I can’t wait!

 

~~Recca~~          

I looked at my [outfit](http://becomechic.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/Casual-Denim-Outfits-For-Women-1.jpg) in the mirror one last time and checked my hair again to make sure it was neat. This is my first concert after all and I wanna make sure that I look cool enough for it.

“Look at you all dolled up. Who are you trying to impress?” Kira’s snickering was becoming contagious but I held it in and shook my head. “I’m not impressing anybody. I just wanna fit in at the concert!”

“Don’t you think you’re showing a bit too much?” Of course Dad would say something like that. He’s starting to go into overprotective mode again. “No Dad my outfit is fine. Can I please go now? Zane’s waiting for me!” Before Dad could say anything, I grabbed my purse and phone before quickly rushing downstairs.

“Don’t come back here pregnant and remember your curfew!” I ignored Dad’s words as I ran out the door and closed it. I was greeted with the sight of Zane who had a priceless look on his face. “The fuck you looking at?” “A gorgeous beauty.” This guy doesn’t miss a beat does he? Him and his damn compliments.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Zane’s [outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ae/d2/0c/aed20c0e3b512c59c7d0ce81c3ff9b81.jpg) just screamed “rebellious emo” and I loved it. Darkly inclined people are the best people. Unfortunately where I grew up, being alternative meant getting jumped and harassed.

“You lovebirds ready to go? You’re Recca? Damn Zane you sure know how to pick ‘em! I’m William. Zane’s older brother. If you want a real man, you can always talk to me.” Daaaaaamn! I thought Zane was attractive but William was drop dead gorgeous! “Back off William! You’re taken remember? Recca is mine!”

Why are the hot ones always taken? “I don’t belong to anyone! Especially not you Zane!” William chuckled and gave Zane a hearty pat on the back. “Looks like you got a feisty one there little brother!” A Latina got out of a [car](http://genuineaid.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/wallpaper-hd-1080p-black-car-luxury-20-beautiful-cars-wallpapers-hd-mobile-amazing-wallpaper-of-wallpaper-hd-1080p-black-car.jpg) that I assumed was William’s and she looked a bit miffed. Ohhhh shit.

“Can we please hurry up and go now? I’m getting hungry damn it!” She seemed to be pregnant since she had a slight baby bump. “Alright I’m coming! This is my beautiful girlfriend Celine and that’s my baby she’s carrying.” You’d have to be a fool to not notice the pride and love in William’s voice. Awww!

“So you’re gonna be an uncle Zane? That’s actually kinda cute to imagine.” We all got into William’s car, me and Zane getting into the backseat. As William drove away, I couldn’t help but notice that his car was quite clean. It seemed….strange and it was starting to make alarm bells go off in my head. Was William covering something up?

“So Recca where are you from and what brings you to Colorado?” “Compton, California. My dad and stepmom got custody of me and we just moved down here.” “William don’t even think about making a Straight Outta Compton joke!” I snickered at Zane’s words. That movie was absolutely amazing though. A masterpiece!

“I’m also from California. Los Angeles to be exact. But I moved down here when I was 8. That’s when I met William and we’ve known each other since.” “Gag me please.” I could see Zane rolling his eyes while William gave him the finger. “Don’t hate Zane!  You’re a closet romantic and you know it!” “No I’m not! I don’t do that mushy, lovey-dovey shit!” “That’s because you haven’t been in love yet. Love has a strange way of changing people little bro. I thought that way too and now look at me.”

Zane made a childish retching sound which made me realize how much we seemed to have in common. I don’t really care for cheesy romance myself. I didn’t even do all that with my ex. I’m just not the loving type I guess.

“So where’s the concert gonna be held?” “The Black Sheep. It’s an awesome place! They have great concerts there all the time.” The Black Sheep huh? Sounds pretty sweet. I think I’m gonna like the place.

“It’s getting too quiet in here. How about some music?” Celine turned on the radio and popped in a CD. I immediately recognized the song and I was shocked when I heard William singing to it.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_I want to hold you and steal your pain_

William sounded absolutely amazing. Like he was born to sing. If he wasn’t taken and if I wasn’t a minor still, I would definitely be gushing over him. Celine is one lucky bitch.

But what really threw me for a loop was when Zane began to join in and sing along. I never imagined him singing at all! He sounded awesome as well which was no surprise to me. Zane was just of secrets. Just like me.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I want to hold you high and steal my pain away_

_There’s so much left to learn and no one left to fight_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

Hearing Zane and William sing together was like hearing Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston but the male version. Yeah they’re that fucking amazing. How are they not famous?!

When the song was over, I decided to clap and patted Zane on the back. “Wow you guys are amazing singers. I never imagined you that way Zane.” “That’s because no one knows I can sing and no one’s ever gonna find out. Please don’t tell anyone about this.” Even though Zane covered his face with his hands, it didn’t take a genius to see that he was blushing and was quite embarrassed. I decided to have mercy on the poor baby….a little.

“Your secret’s safe with me Zane. Although you shouldn’t hide a great talent like that. There’s nothing embarrassing about it.” “Unlike my brother who’s all popular and shit, I’m the ugly alternative duckling that no one likes.” “You’re MY alternative ugly duckling that no one likes.” Fuck why did I say that?! Damn it Recca why can’t you just keep your mouth shut?!

“Oh so I’m yours now? Whatever happened to all that sass and attitude you had earlier?” “I still have it! And I didn’t mean it that way so don’t get any bright ideas you hear?!” “You know you like me. Stop denying it.” “I can’t deny what isn’t true.” “What isn’t true is that you don’t like me.” Damn it he got me there. I have met my match.

William snapping his fingers interrupted my witty banter with Zane and I widened my eyes when I saw The Black Sheep. It looked like something out of a damn movie! “Close your mouth Recca. I’d hate for something long and hard to end up in it.” “You mean short and soft? There’s nothing you got down there that impresses me.”

“Insulting a guy’s manhood? You’d be surprised at what I’m capable of. Don’t underestimate me Recca.” “I’m SOOOOO scared! Please don’t hurt me!” “Good thing you have a nice ass because I definitely plan on hurting you there. You prefer whips or hands?” “Neither you fucking freak!” “Oh I’m definitely a freak and I do like to fuck. So you’re right in that category.”

I just shook my head and began to follow William and Celine to the box office where he gave the guy the tickets and paid the service fee before leading us inside. “Wait don’t you have to show ID?” That was kinda weird that we were able to just walk in like that. “You only have to show ID if you plan on drinking alcohol which I don’t. Re-entry is only allowed for people 21 and over so don’t leave the building at all under any circumstances please. All shows are standing room only so there aren’t any seats sadly.”

So far, the place was getting packed and one of the bartenders gave us earplugs and I chuckled when she said how loud the sound system was. I didn’t wanna test that theory so I decided to put the earplugs in but not before William saying that the show was about to start and he was starting to act like he was going to a damn One Direction concert instead of a Simple Plan concert. It was pretty hilarious.

The crowd began to go wild as soon as the band appeared on stage and I was immediately enamored. Seeing the lead singer Pierre jump around on stage with so much energy was like a dream come true. “What’s up Colorado?!” The crowd went wild when he said that and I’m not afraid to say that so did I. When the first song began to play, I instantly began to cheer along with everyone else. The main reason why I love Simple Plan is because their songs are so relatable and they speak to my very soul. They definitely don’t get enough love.

_There you go_

_You’re always so right_

_It’s all a big show_

_It’s all about you_

I immediately began to sing and dance along, not caring about who saw me or what they thought. Going to a concert doesn’t seem so bad after all! In fact, it seemed pretty fucking amazing! I’m definitely doing it again!

 

~~Zane~~

Going to a concert was nothing new for me but every time I did go to one, it never failed to be exciting for me. I rarely get excited about anything since I don’t express emotion often. Yeah yeah typical emo shit. But there’s one person who brings out things in me that haven’t been brought out in me since I dated Jade. She’s standing right next to me, singing and dancing along to Simple Plan while looking quite cute might I add.

Recca. I swear that girl is something else. She even heard me sing and no one’s ever heard me sing before! Aside from William of course. I decided to join in on Recca’s dancing and even grabbed her lovely hips in the process. Surprisingly she didn’t kick my ass or my nuts. In fact, she returned the favor by rubbing her hands against my stomach, going lower and lower but barely avoiding a certain area that was slowly starting to stand at attention. Fuck! Down boy down!

I have to get away from this damn girl before I pounce on her and end up fucking her in this damn club! But I’m not gonna let her get away with this. To fully get her attention, I grabbed Recca by her shoulders and removed her earplugs. I leaned in really close to her face but instead of kissing her sexy lips, I kissed her cheek instead. Got her! “Be right back.” I made sure to whisper that in her ear as smoothly as I could before quickly rushing to the men’s bathroom which was empty luckily. Damn it why did I have to get hard now?! C’mon Zane think gross thoughts! Like your parents fucking or something! Unfortunately I’ve seen that and it scarred me for life. I continued to take a few deep breaths and began to splash water on my face all in an attempt to calm my growing boner that had Recca’s name all over it. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

By the grace of some miracle, mini-me actually calmed down and I was able to actually get out of the bathroom without a very noticeable bulge in my pants. “Yum, yum you sure look quite hot tonight.” That’s definitely gonna deflate my balloon. “Speak of the devil. What are you doing here Jade?” “I need a reason to come to The Black Sheep?” “Yeah if I’m gonna be here. What do you want from me Jade? Make it quick.” “Calm your dick Zane. I just have a question. Since you’re parading and dancing around with Recca like she’s the love of your life, did you ever love me?”

I couldn’t lie to Jade. Once upon a time, I did love her. Very much in fact. So much so that I gave her my damn virginity. Yup she was my first. But then she started to become bossy and I had a feeling that her parents were behind it. Jade wanted me on her arm to look good for her family and I refuse to be anyone’s pawn. If Jade was too pussified to stand up to her parents, that was her problem, not mine. Naturally I rebelled against Jade’s expectations of me and I dumped her before I went to Comic-Con with the others.

“Yes I did love you. But not anymore. You changed on me too much Jade. You tried to control me and turn me into your pawn. That’s inexcusable behavior. We’re over. Find some other sucker to obey your parents’ whim. I feel sorry for you Jade. I really do.”

Without saying another word, I shook my head at Jade and quickly spotted Recca who seemed to be deep in conversation with Celine. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” I left Jade standing there and looking stupid, walking up behind Recca and wrapping my arms around her waist. “Did you miss me beautiful?” I whispered in her ear which made her shudder a bit. She felt so soft and gentle despite being anything but. Like a beautiful rose.

“I can’t miss something I’ve never had.” “Do you wish to have it?” “Nothing you have impresses me aside from your singing. So basically no.” “I love our battle of wills.” “A battle that I plan on winning. Now get off me Casanova! My song’s starting to play.”

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place_

_Like somehow you just don’t belong_

_And no one understands you?_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming?_

Now this is a song that definitely speaks to me! “I love this song too. Great minds think alike after all!” I put my earplugs back in so the music wouldn’t rupture my eardrums but despite that, I still let the music carry me away into my own little fantasy world and apparently so did Recca because she looked like she was having so much fun.

Were our fantasy worlds the same? Were they the opposite? I surely hope to find out someday. Being in this shitty world doesn’t seem so bad after all with Recca by my side.


End file.
